Niles the Hero
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles comes home to his wife and baby after witnessing a medical emergency and realizes how lucky he is to have such a wonderful family. One-shot.


Daphne felt an intense wave of relief when she saw Niles walk in the door. "I was beginning to worry. I thought something happened to you!" She put her arms around him immediately.

Niles did not return her affections. "Where's David?"

Now Daphne was feeling uneasy again. "He's over there in his playpen. What's the matter?" She did not like the panicked look on his face.

Niles walked over to the playpen and lifted his son out. He held the baby close, kissing his cheek. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Darling, what happened?"

Still holding his son, Niles walked over to the couch and sat down. "I stopped at the market, like you wanted me to. And while I was in the checkout line, there was a boy in front of me. He...he had an asthma attack, and he stopped breathing!"

"Oh, my God!" Daphne said.

"At first, I just stood there in shock. Then all of a sudden, I remembered what I learned in med school. Next thing I knew, I was shouting for someone to call nine-one-one. I started to do CPR. I didn't even know I remembered how!"

Daphne looked down at David. "Did you hear that? Your Daddy's a hero!"

Niles smiled, a bit embarrassed. "I don't know about that. The whole time, I was scared to death. I kept thinking, what if this were David?"

"You saved that boy's life, Niles. You should be proud of yourself. I know I certainly am."

Niles kissed her. "Thank you, my love. I know you take wonderful care of our son, but now I just never want to let him out of my sight!"

"But David's just fine!" Daphne pointed at the baby, who was watching his parents intently. He was apparently trying to follow their conversation.

"I know that, but, Daphne, this could happen to anyone, at any time. I'm a doctor, but I don't usually see people in life-or-death situations. I guess I never realized it before."

"I know that must've been scary, but you did what needed to be done, and now that boy's going to be just fine. You're a wonderful doctor, and what you do is very important."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore. I was thinking about it on the way home. I spend so little time with David. I promised myself it wouldn't be like that. I want David to know me, and for me to get to know him. He's so little, and he's got his whole life ahead of him. I want to be a part of that, Daphne."

"You _are_ a part of it. Why, look at David right now." The baby was looking up at Niles beaming. "He loves you. He knows you're his father. That's all that matters to him right now. When he's older, I'm sure you'll spend lots of time with him."

Niles felt himself relax. Of course Daphne would know just what to say. "I just keep remembering when Frasier and I were growing up. Dad always dragged us off to watch football games. We were bored to death, watching those players throw the ball around and try to make a basket!"

Daphne smiled. "I'm sure you won't do that to David. You're a wonderful father. I think you're being much too hard on yourself. You love your work, and there's nothing wrong with that. What you did tonight was very brave and heroic."

Niles sighed. Once again, Daphne's words calmed him as nothing else could. "I suppose you're right, my love. I let myself get carried away. I'm so glad I have you to talk some sense into me!"

"Well, between your brother and your father, and now you, I've been looking after you Cranes for so long now, it's become second nature!" She laughed. Though all three of the Crane men had driven her crazy at one time or another, she loved them all dearly, and wouldn't trade her life for anything in the world. She looked at her beloved husband and son in silence for a moment before continuing. "I think David's been waiting all day for his Daddy to read him a story before dinner. Right, David?"

David beamed at his mother and babbled in response.

Niles stood up, still holding onto his son. "Well then, I guess there's no time to waste. What should we read tonight, _War and Peace_?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. Niles was forever trying to encourage David's intellectual development. He refused to acknowledge that babies learn at their own pace, no matter how hard a parent tries to push. But even so, she couldn't imagine any father loving his son more than Niles did. Even if he hadn't saved a life tonight, he would still be her hero.

**The End**


End file.
